


На Горбатой горе

by MewMewMeow



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005), Горбатая гора
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Смерть основных персонажей, ангст, драма, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewMewMeow/pseuds/MewMewMeow
Summary: А где-то там, на Горбатой Горе, ещё слышны были их тихие стоны и признания в сокровенном.
Relationships: Эннис Дел Мар/Джек Твист





	На Горбатой горе

Это было самым удивительным местом, в котором когда-либо бывал Эннис. Не сильно густой, но такой манящий лес, редкие речки в которых можно искупаться. Это, очевидно, было лучшим временем в его жизни. Если поднять голову, отойти от изумрудной листвы деревьев, то можно заметить где-то там, на холме, Джека на лошади и бесконечное стадо овец, да собаку, не особо помогающую в трудном деле пастуха.

Бесконечное, голубое небо и длинные, белые облака. Днём Эннис лишь готовил и немного обустраивал их лагерь, да давал выспаться Джеку. А ночью… Это было особое время. Треск костра, бобы и коньяк, который с собой взял Джек. Они тихо смеялись и разговаривали о всём на свете. О доме, о родителях, о овцах, чёрт бы их побрал. А затем Эннис замёрз, забыл про этих овец и залез к нему в палатку

Твист, долго уговаривавший его, вздохнул с облегчением. Но это было не всё. В полудрёме Джек взял руку Энниса и положил себе на бок, чувствуя себя так куда спокойнее, чем до этого. Эннис тут же проснулся, поскольку чутко спал. Этот момент перевернул их жизни. Поцелуй после недолгой перепалки, горячие языки друг друга, которые словно продолжали схватку между ними, а затем…

Это было ужасно, но в тоже время так прекрасно. Эннис стянул с себя штаны, а Джек повторил за ним. Затем он, облизав пальцы, смазал член и разом вошёл в Твиста, не особо заморачиваясь о том, что чувствует тот. Джек извивался под ним и в момент особенной боли тихо заскулил. Эннис набрал темп и затем быстро вошёл в него последний раз, кончив внутрь. На следующий день задница Твиста сильно ныла

А затем это было снова и снова, пока им не пришлось расстаться. Долгие четыре года — и они встретились. Измученные, уставшие, но до сих пор влюблённые друг в друга. Их короткие дни вместе длились как одно мгновение. По всей Горбатой Горе были слышны их стоны. Их измученные, но довольные лица и день, когда вновь приходилось прощаться

Джек был мечтателем. Он представлял тот день, когда вместе с Эннисом они уедут куда-нибудь далеко, подальше от Горбатой Горы, ставшей приютом двух искалеченных сердец. Но, кажется, этому не суждено было сбыться. Однажды Эннис завёл разговор о своих детях, это лишь выбило из колеи. У него появилась девушка, скоро ставшая ему женой. От неё у Джека появился сын

Это всё так навалилось на Твиста. Отец жены оказался очень эгоистичным и властным человеком, который пытался сломить его. Богатства не сделали его счастливым, и Джек уехал в Мексику, наконец-то отдыхая от всего. Но внутри Твист чувствовал себя гнилым и использованным. Впервые в его рту и теле побывал парень, чьё имя не Эннис. Эннис тоже устал. Из-за дочерей, жены и работы он задыхался. Воздух словно перекрыли и единственным утешением была Горбатая Гора.

— Будь проклята эта Горбатая Гора, Эннис, — однажды в сердцах вскрикнул Джек, — мы можем быть вдвоём лишь здесь, но как же мне это надоело. Ты перестал быть тем, кого я знаю. Тот Эннис был лёгок на подъёме, а ты приходишь сюда, трахаешь меня и уходишь. Давай уедем куда-нибудь, ты ведь расстался со своей женой

— А как же твой ребёнок? Да и ты не понимаешь. У меня работа, и я не могу её бросить. Да и как ты это представляешь? Уедем на деньги отца твоей жены и будем жить там за его счёт? Может мне ещё Альму попросить отдать дочек, а что, а? — Эннис ненавидел всё, ненавидел свою жизнь за то, что встретил Джека

Твист промолчал, подошёл и поцеловал его. Им надо было ехать. Это был последний день, когда Эннис видел его. Совсем скоро Джек перестал существовать. Не пропал и не исчез, вовсе нет. Он просто умер. На этом жизнь Энниса оборвалась

Ветер выхватил из рук Энниса открытку от Джека, на которой была яркая надпись «погиб» и унес её далеко-далеко, куда-то туда, на Горбатую Гору. А в голове вырисовывались смутные события, которые имели право на существования. Монтировка в руках гомофобов, и он, Джек Твист, удивлённый и не ожидавший удара… Кровь хлынула во все стороны дороги. Но это жизнь, и Эннис продолжает существовать в ней один. Без Джека.


End file.
